Truth (Almost)
by Bad Storytellers
Summary: Silena's last year with Beckendorf.


So the original author asked to move this to our account. Something about a few relatives who would be pissed off when they find out she wrote this. To anyone who's read Truth before, go ahead and ask her if you want verification. ~ K

For the ages, she said they're both at least eighteen. I don't know. Never read the books.

* * *

**Truth...Almost**

**Chapter 1: Present, End of July, (2009)**

I'm really quite glad the Hephaestus kids have their own rooms. Otherwise, Charlie and me could never get any privacy to do...this. I bite my lip and press closer to him.

His huge hands are holding my wrists down on either side of my head, eyes staring into mine. I love his eyes. They're such a pretty brown...

His chapped lips brush against mine, which are also chapped. I try to get my hands free so I can pull him closer, but he won't release them. Instead, he pull away and begins trailing kisses down my jaw then to the base of my neck, and up again.

"Charlie..." He makes a weird rumbling sound in his throat and starts going harder. I end up biting his shoulder to muffle the scream that forces itself out of my throat, otherwise, I would have woken up his brothers and sister. He lets go of my hands only to grab my hips, his face now in my neck.

It's over eight minutes later. He stays on top of and inside me, placing butterfly kisses on my neck. I stare at the "ceiling", absently running my hand over his head. I can't say hair because he keeps it so short.

Tomorrow, he and Percy (even though he doesn't know it yet) are going to blow up the ship. And because of me, Lu-**Kronos** knows it, too. He might not know it'll be tomorrow, but he knows they're coming.

He says I'm helping people, saving lives, but looking at how many campers we've lost, I'm starting to doubt everything.

"What's wrong?" He murmurs, making me jump. He groans, shifting a little on top of me. I forgot we're still connected.

"Nothing," I say as he lifts his head to look at me. He leans closer and kisses me.

"I don't believe you," He says. I pull him back and kiss him harder.

"I don't think you should go," I whisper.

"Why?" I shake my head, my arms wrapping around him as I try moving against him. Charlie grabs my hips, holding them to the bed as he pulls out. "Not until you tell me why."

Do I tell him the truth? There's more than one, all tied together. And all of them could make him hate me.

"Silena?" I want to hide from his eyes now. Just sink into his bed and never come out again. But I can't.

I decide to tell the truth...most of it. I sit up and rest my back against the headboard. Look him straight in the eye.

"I-**we** are going to have a baby."

Charlie looks like he's been smacked in the face with a shield. I almost want to laugh, but at this point I can't. He's clenching and unclenching the sheets.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

He doesn't ask when or how. We both know the answer. Two months ago. Things got heated when we were at my dad's. We forgot the condom and I didn't take my pill that day either.

He sits across from me, leaning on the footboard, his hands cupped over his mouth and nose, eyes closed. His chest is the only thing moving on him, rising and falling as he breathes. I just watch him, waiting.

"When'd you find out?" His eyes are still closed.

"A month ago." Now he looks at me. His face is a mix of anger and disbelief.

"A month? You knew for a **month** and you're just now telling me?!" My eyes are stinging, but I can't tell if it's tears or because I'm suddenly pissed off.

"I couldn't tell you because you were always off playing soldier with Percy!" His eyes flash.

"Is that what you think this is? A fucking **game**? Damn, Silena. I know Aphrodite kids aren't all that tuned in to the real world, but I always thought you were different. Guess I was wrong."

Suddenly I'm in his face, close enough to where I can feel his breath on my lips. I want to slap him if I want to be honest with myself. I really do. But I don't.

"I'm sorry I'm not like all the other half-bloods here, **Beckendorf**. I'm sorry I'm not as smart as the Athena kids, or as strong as the Ares kids. But I'll be damned if I let you talk about me and my siblings that way.

"You really think we don't realize there's a war going on? You really think we don't care? You're dead fucking wrong.

"Maybe Mom was right. Starting this with you was a mistake. You're just like everyone else."

I get off the bed and start gathering my clothes. His hand shoots out and grabs my wrist, effectively stopping me. I don't respond when he envelopes me in a hug, his fingers running through my hair. I don't realize I'm crying until I see the tears running down his chest.

"I'm sorry," He says gruffly. "I didn't mean that. Look at me, baby." He has me tilt my head back so I can see his eyes.

"I know you take what's going on seriously. All of you. And I'm sorry I got mad. I should have been paying better attention, 'specially since we-" I yank his head down and kiss him to shut him up.

"Apology accepted," I say against his lips, pushing him back down on the bed, and crawling on top of him. He sits up and leans on the headboard, one hand on my hip, the other brushing away the remaining tears. My own cup his face while I rest our foreheads together.

"I guess I should have told you sooner." His lips twitch but he stays silent. He does start grinding against me though. I lift my hips up and land right on him, both of us biting our lips so we don't cry out.

He starts thrusting up in me, the previous argument forgotten. For a little while, at least. I wind my arms around his neck and hang on for the ride.

I know, I'm horrible for not telling him everything. I would honestly rather tell him he's a father and having him be a little upset than saying I'm a spy for Kronos and having him hate me forever.

Next Morning

I sneak back into Cabin Ten at about four thirty in the morning so I get a few hours' sleep. I'm able to take a shower before going down to the stables to get ready for my class. My heart stops when I see Charlie there in combat clothes, trying to get Blackjack out.

"You're still going?" It's only a whisper, but he still hears me. He takes off his helmet and sets it down with the bag that was slung across his shoulder. He walks over and hugs me, careful not to hurt my stomach.

"I have to, Lena." Charlie has his face in my hair. His chestplate makes it hard to hug him back, but I try.

"No, you don't."

"Silena-"

"He knows you're coming." **That** wasn't supposed to come out. That also startles him enough to let go of me.

"What?"

"Kronos. I think he know what you guys are gonna do."

"And how do you know that?" I don't answer. He watches me for a long minute.

"I wanna talk to you when I get back, okay?" I nod. "I love you." He kisses me, and then does something I don't expect.

He gets on his knees, lifts my shirt up, and kisses my stomach, right on a small bump that wasn't there two months ago. He rests his head there a minute, then stands up again. I stare at him, torn between laughing and crying. All around us, the pegasi are snorting and stomping their hooves.

"Good thing Percy's the only one who can understand them," Charlie says. "Otherwise the whole camp would know you're..." He trails off.

"You'd better get going. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting." I don't bother fighting anymore. "I love you, too," I say as he goes back to Blackjack.

I leave before he does, stopping outside my cabin. I watch them come out of the stables and fly into the air until they're a dark speck in the sky. Only then do I go inside.

I'll tell him the truth, all of it, when he's home with me. Then Chiron. Then I'll leave. Everybody'll be glad of that. Charlie can still see the baby, if he wants. He can tell him or her all about how their mom betrayed her friends and family.

I wouldn't blame him one bit.


End file.
